dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Final Judgement? The Ultimate Power of an Absolute God
の か！？ の の ！ |Rōmaji title = Saigo no Shinpan ka!? Zettai Shin no Kyūkyoku no Pawā |Literal title = Final Judgement?! The Supreme God's Ultimate Power |Series = Dragon Ball Super |Number = 65 |Saga = "Future" Trunks Saga |Manga = The Potara's True Worth |Airdate = November 6, 2016 |English Airdate = June 2, 2018 |Previous = Worship Me! Give Praise Unto Me! The Explosive Birth of a Merged Zamasu! |Next = Showdown! The Miraculous Power of Unyielding Warriors }} の か！？ の の ！|Saigo no Shinpan ka!? Zettai Shin no Kyūkyoku no Pawā|lit. "Final Judgement?! The Supreme God's Ultimate Power"}} is the sixty-fifth episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on November 6, 2016. Its original American airdate was June 2, 2018. Summary Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks are in awe over the immense power of Fused Zamasu. Watching from the sidelines, Shin and Gowasu realize that Future Zamasu and Goku Black used the Potara to fuse. Fused Zamasu's pure energy creates a blinding explosion, forming into a halo behind him. Calling this power true justice, Fused Zamasu creates lightning bolts of energy to assault the Saiyans' surroundings. Vegeta orders Future Trunks to protect Bulma and Future Mai. As they prepare to go into the garage, Fused Zamasu tries to destroy it, but his attack is blocked by Goku and Vegeta's own energy waves, allowing Future Trunks to fly away with Bulma and Future Mai. Fused Zamasu creates sharp, exploding energy blades which explode around Goku and Vegeta, causing huge shockwaves around the surrounding area that damage parts of the Earth's Resistance base. As some civilians reach the surface, one of them is killed by Fused Zamasu's energy attacks flying all over the place, which cause the others to freeze in place. Some civilians, including Future Yajirobe volunteer to check if it is safe, and Future Yajirobe is chosen to do the job. He tells the civilians the coast is clear. The group notice Fused Zamasu attacking the entire area, and some soldiers lose their fighting spirit upon seeing how powerful he is. Future Yajirobe secretly wishes that Goku can do something. Goku and Vegeta are being pushed back by Fused Zamasu's power. Gowasu notes that by fusing, not only did both Zamasus grew stronger, they obtained even greater power that expanded to no end. Goku says that all they have to do is grow stronger themselves. Vegeta says that even if he doesn't know what they'll do, they cannot forgive Zamasu. At a safe location, Bulma takes her garage out of its capsule form and resumes her repairs of the time machine. While Future Mai offers to help, Future Trunks decides to go back and help Goku and Vegeta. Future Mai hands him the remaining Senzu Beans and wishes him luck. Vegeta attacks Fused Zamasu with Goku following him, and tries to hit him with some energy blasts, however Fused Zamasu takes no damage from the attack. Fused Zamasu creates a silhouette of his energy and fires a lightning bolt at Vegeta, causing him to crash to the ground. Goku is then hit with the same attack. With the two Saiyans defeated and knocked out, Fused Zamasu proceeds to destroy the world around him, causing numerous amounts of natural disasters stretching around the entire planet. The civilians try to run, along with Haru and Maki, but Maki trips and falls. Before a burning pole falls on her, she is saved by Future Trunks. Future Trunks tells Future Yajirobe to take everyone to where Bulma's garage is, which is nearby. Goku and Vegeta wake up and are determined to win this battle as they both assume their Super Saiyan Blue forms again. Goku and Vegeta charge again, and Fused Zamasu attacks with his Lightning of Absolution. The two Saiyans block the attack and keep charging, destroying Fused Zamasu's Wall of Light by striking its core. They both try to attack Fused Zamasu from both sides but Fused Zamasu easily blocks their punches. Fused Zamasu breaks both of their arms, and knocks them aside, once again using his Blades of Judgment attack. Future Trunks returns and sees Goku and Vegeta both beaten. Angry, he transforms into Super Saiyan Anger and charges at Fused Zamasu, who uses his Blades of Judgment. Future Trunks counters the attack with his own sword, and tries to attack Fused Zamasu with it, but his attack is blocked and he is sent plummeting to the ground. Fused Zamasu tries to destroy Future Trunks with a giant energy attack, but Future Trunks, not wanting to give up, retaliates with a Galick Gun, putting everyone's wishes into the attack. While running, Maki sees Future Trunks' discarded sword and goes towards it. Future Trunks is slowly overpowered despite his best efforts, but Vegeta gets up and fires his own Galick Gun to help his son. Future Trunks' and Vegeta's Galick Guns eventually overpower Fused Zamasu's attack, causing a huge explosion. Future Trunks and Vegeta soon realize that their attack only made Fused Zamasu angry. When Fused Zamasu fires another Lightning of Absolution, Vegeta takes the attack full-force as it was meant for Future Trunks. When Vegeta is knocked out, Fused Zamasu prepares another Holy Wrath, but Goku appears and counters with his God Kamehameha. As Fused Zamasu powers his attack, Goku does the same, pushing the attack back. Major Events *Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks battle against Fused Zamasu. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Fused Zamasu (Super Saiyan Rosé) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan Anger) vs Fused Zamasu (Super Saiyan Rosé) *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs Fused Zamasu (Super Saiyan Rosé) Appearances Characters *Goku *Vegeta *Future Trunks *Future Mai *Bulma *Gowasu *Shin *Fused Zamasu *Future Yajirobe *Haru *Maki Locations *West City (Alternate timeline) *Kame House Objects *Potara *Future Trunks' sword *Time Ring Transformations *Super Saiyan Anger *Super Saiyan Blue *Super Saiyan Rosé Differences from the manga *Fused Zamasu creates a Halo, known as the Barrier of Light after he powers up. In the manga, he doesn't use these techniques. *The Blades of Judgement, Wall of Light, Absolute Lightning, Ultimate Lighting and Holy Light Grenade are all attacks that Fused Zamasu only performs in the anime. Instead in the manga he materializes large blocks of Katchin which he throws. *In the anime, a band of survivors in the underground attempt to flee. In the manga, the remainder of the humans had been wiped out by Goku Black and Future Zamasu prior to them fusing together. *Future Trunks battles Fused Zamasu in the anime but not in the manga. Trivia *This is the third episode of Dragon Ball Super where soundtrack from Dragon Ball Z Kai can be heard since the first was episode 12. The themes used in this episode are "Super Saiyan 3" and "Reviving Majin Buu" from Dragon Ball Kai: The Final Chapters Original Soundtrack. This is similar to some episodes of Dragon Ball Z where tracks from Dragon Ball are used. From this episode on, the use of Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters soundtrack becomes a constant. Gallery Site Navigation ca: Episodi 65 (BDS) es: Episodio 65 (Dragon Ball Super) Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:"Future" Trunks Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super